


where is he and why doesnt he write back?

by foreverin10 (ErinLezan)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, Post Finale, anne is sad, anne misses gilbert a lot, doing my best, dont judge pls, gilbert doesnt write back a lot, tbh idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinLezan/pseuds/foreverin10
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but this story is basically about Anne missing Gilbert and being a little mad at him, with a reunion at the end.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	where is he and why doesnt he write back?

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing and posting so im doing my best but it wont be perfect obviously. if you have any feedback please do write to me so that i get better by time. also english is my third language, tell mme if there is any incorrect grammar

It has been weeks, a few months actually, since Anne last saw Gilbert. And she missed him dearly to be honest. Their last encounter was when they kissed for the first time and Gilbert left for Toronto to go college. They have written do each other and still do but it's almost just Anne who writes to him now. 

Anne was sitting on her bed and reading or book, or at least she tried to do so. Her mind always went to think about Gilbert and what he was doing in that moment. Her heart ached. Anne really love Gilbert but she is not so sure anymore that Gilbert loves her in that way. I mean, who could blame Anne? Gilbert never write back nowadays, it's almost like he doesn't want to talk to her or be with her. 

After reading the same sentence for seven times and not understanding what it was saying, Anne gave up. She put the book on theother side of the bed and got up. She walked past Diana's bed and to the mirror that was hanging on the wall.

Anne looked like a mess.

Her hair was tangled and dirty. She looked like she needed a long and warm bath and she did, she really did.

Diana, who watched her bestfreind from her bed sighed upon seeing her best friend in that state, "Anne, stop being so worried! I'm sure Gilbert has an excuse, he must have one." 

Anne turned to look at Diana. That's when Diana saw that Anne was almost crying. 

_She really do miss him that much,_ Diana thought for herself.

Diana got up from her bed and walked towards Anne. She opened her arms and embraced Anne in a tight hug.

"I know that you miss him really much, but you can't do this to yourself anymore. Look at yourself, you don't look like my best friend Anne anymore. You are crying over some boy, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

Anne chuckled while wiping the tears that had fallen. Anne looked at Diana and smiled back at her. Words couldn't describe how much she loved and cherished Her and Diana's friendship. 

"Diana, I know that i'm a mess and that all of this is unnecessary but i can't help it, really. What if he doesn't want to be with me ? Or what if he found a prettier girl in Toronto who is better than me? What if he has simply forgotten about me? I wouldn't blame him. I'm just plain and weird Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert deserves so much mor-"

Diana couldn't bare it anymore, "Stop it! Right now! If Gilbert even dares to do anything of that you just mentioned, then he has me to deal with. And believe me when I say that I am not kind to anyone who hurts MY best friend. I would hurt him so bad so that he won't be able to walk for days. That scumbag." 

Anne laughed out loud and that was the first time in weeks she did that. Diana smiled at her best friend and felt proud that she made Anne laugh. Although she didn't joke or anything, she was completely serious about what she said, but Anne doesn't need to know that.

"Thank you, Diana. I needed that."

"What is best friend's for anyways if not for things like this? Now now, enough of this. Go and take a bath. We have somewhere to be!" Diana pushed Anne towards the bathroom while Anne looked at her looking like a question mark.

"Wait what? What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"Stop asking so many questions and go to the bathroom! As I said, we need to hurry up. We don't want to be late, do we?"

* * *

Anne took a warm bath and when she came out she quickly fixed herself. She picked out a pretty green dress and hat that matched with her red hair perfectly. Diana helped her to put her hair in a pretty updo with her bangs curly in a loose way. 

Diana herself wore one of her pretty blue dresses with a cute white hat. She wore the same hairstyle as Anne. They picked up their jackets and winter boots and then they were ready to go out. 

Anne and Diana had their arms hooked and walked closely side by side. It was really cold in Queens right now but Anne enjoyed the cold breeze that touched her cheeks gently. The air was fresh and the streets in the town smelled like food. The christmas decorations was everywhere and it was so pretty. Anne loved everything that she saw.

She just realised how stupid she was for staying inside for days when she could have enjoyed this so much earlier. She really must be stupid for doing that over a boy who doesn't even want to be with her. 

When Diana dragged Anne to a dark corner with no people there Anne suddenly stopped in her tracks and held Diana's hand to make her stop too.

Diana turned around to look at Anne, "What is it, Anne?", Diana asked looking confused.

Anne sighed, "as much as I enjoy this- being outside with you, I can't help but wonder where you are taking me? I mean why are we standing here? It's dark and it's kind of creepy too."

Diana suddenly grinned and had a smug look on her face.

"Diana, seriosly. You are starting to scare me, honestly. Tell me or I'm going, I can't stand it here!"

But Diana still didn't utter one word, instead she looked behind Anne.

"Ok, that's it. I'm leaving. See you at our dorm. Bye Dian-"

Anne turned around and saw the person she thought she would never see again. The first person she thought about when she woke up and the last one she thought of before going to sleep. The person who caused her all the pain she went through but also the person she loved dearly and the person who could make her the happiest woman on earth if they were together. 

Gilbert smiled at Anne and he took of his hat, "Hello Anne."

Anne couldn't take it anymore, she walked towards Gilbert and Gilbert started smiling britghter at Anne. He thought Anne would embrace him in a hug. But oh dear was he wrong. Instead of hugging Gilbert Anne started hitting him with her bag

"Gilbert blythe! I haven't heard from you for weeks and you show up from nowhere and all that you have to say is "Hello Anne"?" Anne started tearing up beacuse she felt so hurt.

Anne was so angry and sad that she didn't even notice the glare Diana sent Gilbert as she walked away from the couple.

Gilbert sighed, "I know that I messed up really bad and that I don't have a proper excuse for what I have done. But there was so much struggle with the post in Toronto and the exams has killed me, really Anne. I'm being honest. I wouldn't actually want to hurt you and you know that. I hate to see you like this:" Gilbert held her cheek and wiped away the tears that fell on her beautiful, freckled cheeks. But Anne pushed his hand away roughly.

Gilbert frowned as Anne continued to cry.

"You don't realise what you have done to me. We kissed, you told me that I was the only one and I actually believed you! Hah. I love you! You are so stupid- NO. I'm the one who is stupid here! Ugh, I can't stand thi-"

Gilbert interrupted Anne, "what did you say?"

Anne scoffed, "Oh, you didn't even listen to me. That's great! Listen here, Gilbert Blythe. I'm done spending my time thinking about y-"

But Anne didn't get to finish what she had to say. Because the next thing she knew Gilbert's lips were on hers and kissing her passionately. Anne was so confused right know but she kissed him back anyways.

After a while when they both was out of breath they parted and Anne looked so confused.

Gilbert just laughed at her.

"I love you too, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. You don't even realise how much I love you. It hurts when I think of you and those thousands of miles between us. I always want to be close to you. I always want to kiss you when i feel like it, always be the shoulder you cry on when you need comfort and be the person you spend all of your happy moments with." Gilbert grabbed her hips and kissed Anne again, but just a peck this time.

Anne laughed, "I love you too, stupid." Gilbert chuckled as they kissed again. But this time Anne was the one who parted first.

"Can't you like say it again? I like hearing you saying it." Anne said as she and Gilbert laughed. Gilbert held her hips tighter as Anne put her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Gilbert said each "i love you" between deep and soft kissed as they swayed around the corner.

They both hadn't felt this happy in a while and can't wait for the next time they see each other again. 

Gilbert promised himself to come and visit Anne more often and write to her as much as she can because one day, he wants to marry her.


End file.
